prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC06
is the 6th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 347th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Kanade yells at her brother after he makes a big mess in the kitchen, unaware that he was trying to make her something special for White Day. Hibiki then sets out to protect their sibling bond. '' Summary Kanade always gets frustrated with Souta and his pranks. However, like any other big sister she still worries over him- which Hibiki confesses makes her envious, as she is an only child. She wishes she had a sibling, but she goes on to notice how often he usually looks out for a girl about his age, Ako Shirabe. He joins the girls and they head to Lucky Spoon, where Kanade tells him to help around the house. Hibiki assures Kanade that he is a good boy, but Kanade claims this is only because she can't understand the pains of having a little brother. Feeling saddened by this, Hibiki expresses shock before leaving. A while later it is White Day, and Souta has been making swetes in the kitchen. He was hoping to surprise Kanade, but she is beyong alarmed by the big mess he made. She yells at him before he can explain what he was doing, causing him to yell at her in response and run from their home, saying he hates her. Kanade is annoyed until she spots the cupcakes, then she chats with Hibiki, who encourages her to look for him when she mentions how thoughtful he usually is towards her. As she heads into town, Siren and Trio the Minor are also there as they recall the angry Mephisto chewing them out about not gathering enough notes yet. Kanade spots Souta and runs to his side by the beach but he refuses to say anything other than how he doesn't want to see her anymore. As this is going on Siren spots a little musical note on one of the cupcakes Kanade brought with her and changes it into a Negatone. Kanade safety changes into Cure Rhythm and attempts to fight it but she finds herself unable to gather strength as she feels overwhelmed by Souta's words from earlier. She feels worse as he begins to cry from the effect of the Negatone's power. But just then, Melody appears and fights off the Negatone so Rhythm could rescue Souta. When she does, she embraces him before saying that his sister only got angry because she cares, and she expresses everything she feels to him by claiming she understands, and he calms down. Melody continues to fight and blocks the Negatone so that it can't get between or near the siblings again. Siren uses this to try taking advantage of Melody's depression regarding her pains of being an only child, but Melody refuses to back down out the will to protecting Souta and Kanade's relationship. Her earnest feelings known, a new power is born; the Miracle Belltier. Melody uses its light to subdue the Negatone and rid of it, sending Siren away and returning everything to normal. After making up with Kanade, Souta presents his cupcakes to Kanade as well as Hibiki -because she always looks out for him- and Hibiki is very happy when Kanade tells her "''the three of us are just like siblings". The girls bite into the yummy looking cupcakes, but to their alarm they discover he filled them with wasabi. Major Events *Cure Melody's Miracle Belltier is born, and with Fairy Tone Miry she can perform the purification attack Music Rondo. *Kanade's brother Souta and his classmate Ako are introduced. Trivia *"Gamigami" from the episode title is the sound effect for a person's nagging. *This episode was originally scheduled to air on March 13th, 2011. However, it ended up being delayed due to news coverage of the Tohoku earthquake that pre-empted all programming on Japanese stations except for TV Tokyo. In addition, a scene in the episode in which Kanade's brother Souta is trapped in cake mix was edited to add sparkles to it to make it look less threatening or offensive to those who may have been involved. *The Opening Features Scenes From The DX3 Movie. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Minamino Souta *Shirabe Ako Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪